Note book
by DontBeAZombie
Summary: A series of shorts. This is where I upload short MU/MI related drabbles. Each story will have different tone, ships, characters. Warning: Lots of Slash. Not every short is rated M, the M rating is to be safe.
1. Crash

**Characters: Randall, Johnny**

**Ship: Johndall**

**Rating: T for Violence**

**Tone: Angst, Tragedy**

* * *

"We stayed a little later then I expected, heh sorry" Johnny said, squeezing tight on the lizards hand as they walked down the street in the dark night, he felt Randall's head lay on his arm. He couldn't have been happier spending the night with Randall. They were crossing a pedestrian street, so close to home he could feel their soft warm bed, holding Randall tight beside him. Suddenly Johnny saw a great blinding light with a loud blaring horn sounding. He felt his body thrown back by the collision of metal….

Johnny's entire body felt numb as his body stopped bouncing on the ground, but what concerned him more was that he could no longer move. He opened his eyes with a flutter, first seeing red, then blurred stright signs and houses. Everything eventually became clear, he was facing a car with one headlight smashed, and a crippled body directly in front of it. The driver stumbled out, drunk, and began running. A tear ran down his face as the monster left 'no' he thought 'save him, please come back and save him' He begged, he wished he could plea to the man 'don't let him die' Johnny was not normally a religious monster, but there was nothing he could do but begg to anyone listening.

Johnny urged his body to move but it didn't budge, tears continued streaming down his face, mixing with blood. He just wanted to cradle Randall, and make sure he was alright, but the other hadn't moved an inch. As the ambulance showed up pedestrians came out of their homes to oggle at the horrific scene. He felt relived as they went stright to Randall, They knelt in front of his love and for a moment he felt everyone would be okay. But his heart stopped beating as they checked his pulse..then moved on, walking towards Johnny instead. "n-no" He breathed heavy "go, back" He begged the doctors to ignore him and save Randall. He watched in horror as a white tarp was draped over Randall's body "P-please" tears pooled from his eyes, this couldn't be happening, Randall couldn't leave him, his tears flowing from his eyes uncontrollably, this was it, the last time he would see Randall." Randall!" He screamed, a last desperate chance for his love to hear him, but Randall was gone.


	2. The Swamp

So I had a text limit where I originally wrote this, so sorry if it could have been better.

Characters: Mother from Swamp, Randall

Ship: Suggested Randall/Johnny

Tone: Angst, tragedy.

* * *

Upon hearing my child scream I run into the kitchen of our trailer, there stood a horrifying, deformed alligator, not like the ones that took our dog Spot last month, this one was much worse. I quickly grabbed a shovel in defense, this beast would not be snacking on my son, I wouldn't let it anywhere near him. I swung hard at the monster that learned to stand on its hind legs, the reptiles were getting smarter now, the chemical waist must be doing that to them.

I swung again, hearing its pained cry as blood staining my sturdy shovel, With another swing it let out and eerie, almost human like screech, i swear i heard it call out to someone, a name..Jammie, Joe, Johnny? whatever it had said it didn't matter. This was just me humanizing a dangerous animal, it couldn't call out to its family, it was just a beast wanting to hurt me. With one last swing I ended it's life putting it out of its pain and suffering, it would have been cruel to let it live after that beating.

My child cheered in triumph, I had vanquished the monster from the land. He was just a kid, the gravity of taking another life had yet to be realized. I looked sadly down to the lifeless body, it's fate was sealed when it attacked, it should have stayed in the safety of the swamp. Slowly I dragged the monster from my porch, tempted to buried it near by, maybe put up a grave marker. Then I remembered it horrified cries, maybe its family would be looking for it? I dragged the croc to the pond, where it could be with its family again in peace.


	3. Lather, Rinse, Repeat

**!Trigger Warnings! Non-con, implied Rape, implied bondage**

**Character: Johnny Worthington **

**Ship: N/A**

**Rated: M for mature themes**

**Tone: Angst, tragedy**

* * *

Johnny scrubbed at his fur feverishly, using his entire container of shampoo but still feeling disgusting. He whimpered hopelessly as he took the soaps the others used and began scrubbing himself all over again, he knew their soaps were for scales, but he didn't care, he emptied the lotions onto him, digging his nails into his coat to the roots as he lathered. The water had been cold for a long time now, but he continued to stand under its stream, rinsing again.

He had been wrong earlier, he still felt like trash even after the clean, his wrists and ankles still hurt from the chains. Under his tail was throbbing from the various soaps that stung him, he was reluctant to touch even his own body now, as it just reminded him of when the other monster had touched him. He didn't feel comfortable in his own skin anymore, he felt like it didn't belong to him, that it belonged to the other man.

Johnny had heard multiple knocks on the door that night from his frat brothers who had returned home, and were generally confused about why Johnny would be showering for so long. He never answered them as they called in, sometimes angered as they needed to do their own business, and other times concerned as the water had been running for a few hours. Johnny didn't know how long for sure, as there was no clock, but he felt better not knowing.

Eventually the house sounded quiet, all except for the rumbling pipes that sent him water. he turned off the taps reluctantly and stood up from his spot on the floor. His body was tired, skin red and pruney and fur suffering from the harsh scale soap he had subjected it to, making it rough and uneven. He looked at his reflection in the mirror, amused that he looked relatively normal besides his bleak eyes, messy fur and obvious exhaustion. He could probably make up a lie about getting a little to drunk and being hung over which caused his out of character mood and posture. Looking into the mirror Johnny curved his lips slightly, trying to force a smile like the one he had worn just that morning when everything was still normal, but it looked ugly to him, awkward, unnatural. He sighed giving up his embarrassing attempt. as he limped to the bathroom door ready to curl up in his bed and sleep the horrible memories and feelings away.

* * *

**Ok, I am changing the rating to M for this, I know its not smut, or graphic but its mature anyway.**

**Oh shit, so far all my fics here have been very gloomy xD I'll make a mental note to write something happy soon...maybe.**

**All the drabbles I upload here I originally write from my tumblr account (I play Johnny-thejaw-Worthington) so naturally a lot (most) of my fics will be Johnny centered.**

**Also going to try and update Desirable on the 15th**


	4. Gift wrapped in ribbion

**Characters: Johnny Worthington, Roy Growlahan**

**Ship: Growlington (Implied one sided)**

**Tone: Fluff, secretive, seasonal**

**Rating: K+**

* * *

The Christmas party continued on, Johnny sitting around a pile of gifts given to him, possibly as party thank yous for the host but he still didn't recognize most of the names in the 'from' category. He was appreciative of the gifts, though he doubted he needed most of what was bought, and knew they came from Monsters wanting nothing more than to be a part of the in crowd.

While sitting he watched the other monsters mingle, and come to notice a lack of red, and obnoxious yelling coupled with horrible dance moves. The JOX leader was nowhere in sight, and he was a hard one to lose track of.

Johnny honestly found the party rather dull, as he found most his frat parties, he hardly knew any of these monsters, and was much too cynical to make friends with them, knowing they just wanted to use him to climb their own ladders. While sitting board, waiting for the night to end, Johnny often found himself watching the JOX leader, Oddly enough he was pleasant to look at, though Johnny could not pin point why exactly.

But Johnny did not care about Roy, or at least he convinced himself and everyone else that he did not care. Through his denial he still found himself focused on the room in front of him, waiting for the big lug to come back into sight. Just a half hour before now, during the gift exchange, Roy had been empty handed, not even his frat brothers bought him a gift, which was odd since Johnny himself had bought Roy a gift, though hid it under his chair last minute when he figured the other would probably laugh at the kind gesture, or be a suspicious jerk.

He waited only a little longer before Johnny stood up, grabbing the hidden package from under his seat. Getting one thing from his rival would be better than getting nothing, he thought. Roy was probably wondering the halls looking for the bathroom, lost like a numb scull and needing assistance, he continued trying to convince himself there was a real reason to track the other down, not just irrational affection for the other hat Johnny refused to admit to, even now.

While walking through the only semi crowded entree way he noticed a figured through the front door's window, a large one sitting alone at the end of the ROR walk way. Looking out the fogged up glass he could see it was Roy, well at least he was easier to find then Johnny expected him to be, though being out in the cold was one of the last place he expected to see the cold blooded monster.

He opened the front door, feeling a chill through his sweater and winter coat. He took a few steps, standing behind Roy when he noticed tears in the other's eyes; the gift exchange must have hit him hard. He cleared his throat to get Roy's attention, noticing how quickly he tried to wipe away and hide his tears. Johnny knew Roy would not want others to see him crying, especially not by the ROR president himself. "Hey Big Red, I got you something, you must have missed it at the party" He said, although was intentionally hiding it before. "It's nothing special… Just something for the holidays" He held the gift out for Big Red to take. "Merry Christmas big guy"


End file.
